A Forgotten History
by Luana
Summary: A new friend at Trunks& Goten's school introduces a new side of Sayain history...
1. A New Girl At School

# A Forgotten History

## Chapter 1: A New Girl at School

_**By Luana**_

#### ***Disclaimer: Ahh yes, the lovely legal dance every fanfic writer must do. I don't own any of the Dragonball characters in my story, so please don't sue me for this. I'm a broke teenager who spends what little free time I have being devoted to DBZ and Trunks-chan. If you sue me you won't be able to get much since I'm too impatient to save up my allowance and run out to spend it on DBZ and Anime stuff as soon as possible (and dang proud of it too!). I am not doing this fanfic for money, it's because I'm obsessed with DBZ and wanted to write down some stories I've thought up. Okay, now that the boring stuff is done with, on with the real story!!***  
  
***Author's note: Okay this is my first real story-type fanfic guys, and it's also an intro to a (hopefully) long series ^_^ , so please give me a break. I'm not too good at introducing new characters, but here we go!***

The 5-minute warning bell at Trunks and Goten's school rang loudly through the schoolyard. The trickster duo was outside playing a practical joke on one of their girl classmates. While the girl was busy saying good-bye to her friends, Trunks slipped a LARGE bullfrog inside the girl's backpack, leaving just a large enough opening in the zipper so the frog could poke it's head out. Quickly Trunks and Goten dashed across the grass to join the throng of students trying to not be late to class. A few minutes later, a shrill, piercing scream was heard from across the yard. Grinning, Trunks and Goten exchanged a discreet high five as they pushed their way into the hall and ran off to their class.   
Inside the classroom, several boys were throwing paper airplanes while a group of girls were off in a huddle talking and giggling. The teacher stood up in front of the class before rapping on her desk.  
"Class settle down! I have a few quick announcements to make today before you start working on your projects!" She called out as the students found their seats. Trunks and Goten groaned.  
"Her 'few quick announcements' are equal to anyone else's 3 hour speeches." Grumbled Trunks as he and Goten sat down near the front of the class.  
"No kidding. So much for the 'class work time' we were supposed to get today." Goten ruefully agreed. The two boys promptly shut up when their teacher shot them a stern look before droning on for several minutes.  
"And don't forget, class! Your end of the year projects are due in a week and I expect a full 10 page report from all partners plus a decent presentation to the class!" More groans from the class. "Oh, and one more thing!"  
"Translation: I have ten more things I forgot to tell you that you need to have in your project." Trunks whispered to Goten under his breath.  
"We have a new student joining our class for the rest of the year. Kitana, would you please come up here and tell the class a little about yourself?" The teacher asked, oblivious to Trunks's comment, or at least ignoring it. A tall girl with shoulder length brown hair nervously got up and went to the front of the class. She quickly glanced around the class with nervous blue-green eyes.  
"Um well, my name is Kitana Yameri, I'm 16, and I just moved here from America." She stammered glancing around the class. She started to dash back to her seat, but the teacher grabbed Kitana's shoulder to stop her.  
"Hold on a minute please. Since Kitana wasn't here earlier this week when we formed groups for our projects, she will need to join a group. Anyone want to volunteer?" Kitana shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, quite eager to just go back to her seat and hide so that not everyone was staring at her.  
"Come on Trunks, how about it? That means less work for us!" Goten urged, poking his friend, "Unless you LIKE doing 4 hours of homework each night..."   
"Okay fine, but are you sure you don't just want her in our group so you can flirt?" Trunks asked suspiciously, grinning as he raised his hand.  
"Great! Kitana you will be in Trunks and Goten's group. Okay everyone, back to work!" The teacher clapped her hands for emphasis, "Chop, chop!"  
  
The class went to work and Kitana joined in with Trunks and Goten. After familiarizing Kitana with what they were doing in the project, all three started on their individual shares of work with interruptions now and then from Trunks and Goten's usual pranks. As they worked, Trunks tried to find out some more info about Kitana.   
"So why'd you move here? I know of a lot more people who want to move to America rather than the other way around."   
"Really? It's the complete opposite over there. At least it was with my old friends" Kitana trailed off, then snapped back to what she was doing, "Anyway, my adopted family is Japanese, and well, they wanted to come back here."  
"You're adopted? You don't act like it," Trunks went on, ignoring the looks Goten was giving him. "Most of the kids I know who are adopted are really strange and mentally whacked out."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't know my parents that well I never knew my dad, and my mother died when I was very young. She was very close friends with my adopted parents, so when mom died, they kind of took me in under their wing." Kitana shifted awkwardly in her seat, and went back to work. Trunks opened his mouth to ask another question, but Goten elbowed him sharply under the table and gave him a look that told Trunks to keep his mouth shut.   
  
The bell for the end of the day rang and the class ran out the door in a rush to get away before their teacher could assign more homework. In the hallway Trunks pulled Goten by the shoulder aside.  
"What was that for?" Trunks asked accusingly.  
"What was what for?"  
"You know, all those looks you kept giving me, and elbowing me. Don't play dumb, I know you're a LITTLE less dense than your dad can be."  
"Hey! Otousan isn't that dense! Well, maybe sometimes... never mind, just leave 'tousan out of this. You really don't know how to deal with girls do you Trunks?" Goten asked bringing them back to their original topic, shaking his head. "It was obvious Kitana didn't want to talk about her family. You didn't need to pester her about it." Goten lectured as they made their way to the schoolyard. Trunks was about to argue when they heard the typical sounds of some poor kid getting picked on by Alec, the school bully.  
"Come on, give me your money unless you want to be pounded! And don't try to deny that you have any, you're from America aren't ya? All American's got money!"  
"Not a chance fatty! But you're wrong about American's having money, and even if I had any, there's no way I'd hand it over 'nice as you please' to someone who smells as horrible as you! Sheesh, do the words SOAP mean anything to you?" Trunks and Goten heard Kitana's distinct accent ring out defiantly.  
"Uh oh! Great, Alec's stooped to new lows to pick on girls too." Goten grumbled. "We'd better help her so she doesn't get pounded." Trunks nodded in agreement as they ran around the corner to the fight slowly taking shape.  
"You're gonna regret that, girly!!" Alec lunged at Kitana attempting to catch her off guard. Kitana neatly sidestepped to avoid his punch and laughed.  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a push over baka." She lowered her shoulder and body checked Alec to send him flying into a wall as Trunks and Goten watched, mouths gaping. Alec's friends took one look at their fallen comrade, and another look at Kitana's challenging glare and decided that they weren't in the best place right then. They turned heels and ran off, completely ignoring Alec's calls to help. When Alec got to his feet and noticed he was all alone facing Trunks and Goten as well as Kitana, he decided to follow his so-called friend's act, calling threats over his shoulder as he ran.  
"Umm, wow. Nice work Kitana..." Trunks said, fumbling for words.  
"Oh, hi guys! Whatcha doing?" Kitana said brightly, just now noticing them.  
"Uh... We came to... help?" Goten said a little sheepishly.  
"Aww... that's sweet, but I can take care of myself, thanks anyway. I'm used to dealing with this sort of thing at my old school." She said smugly, shrugging. She then looked at her watch. "Oh, crud! I have to get home! My mom's a worrywart, so she'll got nuts if I don't get home on time! See you guys tomorrow!" As Trunks watched Kitana turn to go, he thought he saw a flash of what seemed to be a tail.  
"What the..." Trunks dashed forward and tried to grab it to get a better look. Just as he almost caught it he accidentally brushed Kitana's butt and she whirled around and slashed his arm.  
"Hentai!!! Trunks, just what do you think you're doing grabbing back there?!?!"  
"Sorry! I thought I saw something..." Trunks frantically tried to apologize while putting up his hands in surrender. As he did so, he became aware of the blood oozing out of the scratches and sliding down his arm. Kitana's eyes grew wide with alarm and guilt.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
"No, no, it's okay, I'm fine." He hadn't even felt the scratches, and now he couldn't take his eyes off them. They looked more like cat scratches then those that human nails normally left. "I'm not a hentai, I just thought I saw something behind you." Trunks circled Kitana, looking for any sign of a tail, but he didn't see anything. "Hmm, my eyes must be playing tricks on me, sorry Kitana." He shook his head.  
"It's all right. Sorry about your arm, but I gotta go! Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" Kitana called over her shoulder and dashed off. Trunks turned to Goten and held up his bleeding arm.  
"Do those look like normal scratches to you? And was I the only one who saw something that looked like a tail?" He asked suspiciously.   
"Hmmm... I don't know, Kitana was acting pretty odd too. Well, different than she did in class anyway. Do you think she's a Saiyan?" Goten shrugged his shoulders.  
"Nah, what I saw wasn't brown like a Saiyan's, it was more silvery. I'm not even sure I saw anything. There wasn't anything there when I looked again."  
"She did get pretty defensive when you tried to see if she had a tail... I don't know, I mean, we only met her this morning, so maybe that's how she normally is."  
"Well, I'm going to find out. There's something strange about her that I just can't place..." Trunks said stubbornly.  
"Are you sure that's the ONLY reason you want to find out more about her?" Goten asked slyly.  
"Are you getting off on that 'You need a girlfriend' thing again that 'kasaan put you up to?"   
"Me? No, of course not! Besides, your mom didn't put me up to it, I'm simply concerned for my friend's well being, that's all." Goten said trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"Riiiiight. Sure, whatever." Trunks replied, completely unconvinced.  
  
During the next few months Kitana couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but whenever she looked around to find the culprit, she never saw anyone strange. Still, it was weird how Trunks and Goten always seemed to run into her all the time... Kitana, Trunks, and Goten were pretty good friends by now. It turned out that Kitana was almost as bad a prankster as Trunks and the three of them were constantly getting in trouble for it (even more than before Trunks and Goten met Kitana), quite often dragging Goten's "girlfriend of the week" into it as well. It was inevitable that Trunks would slack off in his training because of the time he was spending trying to find out more about Kitana.   
Vegeta stalked out of the gravity training room in search of Trunks. Chikusho, where was that boy when he wanted him? Vegeta was getting tired of Trunks's truancy in his training and was bored with the far too weak training robots that Bulma was constantly rebuilding for him. Those pieces of trash metal just didn't last like they used to... The Saiyan prince pricked his ears at the sound of hearing some talking and laughing coming towards the Capsule Corp. It sounded like Trunks and the weakling girl he and Kakarott's youngest brat had been hanging around with. A quick check of the ki signatures affirmed his guess. Ha, so the lazy kid was home... Perfect. Vegeta chuckled to himself and strode toward the door. Finally, someone who would actually be somewhat worthy and didn't get blown to bits with one ki blast. Besides, Trunks needed to get a lesson beat into him about slacking off in training sessions.

  
****Okay, how horrible was it? Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think of it!!! I'll try to get out the next parts quickly so it'll get more interesting! Feel free to e-mail comments to me at: kim@forefront-nw.com****  
~Luana  



	2. Hidden Powers

# A Forgotten History:

## Chapter 2: Hidden Powers

_By Luana_

*****Disclaimer: Ahh yes, the lovely legal dance every fanfic writer must do. I don't own any of the Dragonball characters in my story, so please don't sue me for this. I'm a broke teenager who spends what little free time I have being devoted to DBZ and Trunks-chan. If you sue me you won't be able to get much since I'm too impatient to save up my allowance and run out to spend it on DBZ and Pokemon stuff as soon as possible (and dang proud of it too!). I am not doing this fanfic for money, it's because I'm obsessed with DBZ and wanted to write down some stories I've thought up. Okay, now that the boring stuff is done with, on with the real story!!***  
**  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!" Vegeta roared as Trunks and Kitana walked up to the Capsule Corp.  
"Crud, Dad's SUPPOSED to be in the gravity room training at this time of the day..." Trunks whispered with a grimace to Kitana.  
"It's bad enough that you slack off on your training all the time, but do you have to waste all your time with that pathetic human girl?!?!" Vegeta growled as he came over, "I refuse to let you become a soft pushover by seeing her!"  
"Hey, wait a minute! Trunks does train! I am not wasting his time and he is NOT a pushover!" Kitana said indignantly.  
"What do you know of strength, weakling girl? Your fighting ability is so low I can't even sense it!" Vegeta glared disdainfully at Kitana.  
"Excuse me?!?!"  
"Tousan!!!" Trunks objected.  
"You heard me. Let's go Trunks, you're behind enough in your training." Vegeta started haughtily walk off. After noticing that Trunks wasn't following, he casually called over his shoulder, "Do you want you allowance cut in half over some pathetic human?"  
"Hold on a minute, how do you know I'm so weak when you've never seen me fight?" Kitana growled, trying unsuccessfully not to give Vegeta a piece of her mind.  
"Are you challenging ME?" Vegeta laughed, "I could break you in half with the flick of a finger. You're not worth my time weakling." Vegeta turned to go, still laughing.   
"That DOES IT!" In an eplosion of ki, Kitana slammed Vegeta into the nearby hill and rushed over to Trunks to make sure he was alright.  
"What the?!?! How did that little brat do this to ME?!?!" Vegeta raged, shaking his head to clear it.  
"How...?" Trunks stammered looking dazed at Kitana, "How did you get all that energy???? Kuso, we better get out of here before Dad gets even madder!" Trunks grabbed Kitana's arm and ran off as fast as he could for the nearby forest.  
"Hah, like he's faster than ME." Vegeta grumbled getting to his feet. "Oh well, I'll let him run scared for now, I'll get him good when he comes home and I'll catch that little bitch when I see her next."  
  
"I think we got away." Kitana said with relief when she and Trunks saw Vegeta stalk off in the other direction.  
"That was too easy," Trunks grumbled, "The only time I get off that easy is when 'tousan's waiting to get me later. But how the heck did you get that much energy to nail him with???"  
"Well... I honestly don't know, I just got really mad and then the next thing I knew, he was picking himself out of the hillside..."  
"Ever learned how to fly or shoot energy blasts?"  
"Nani???"  
"I take that as a no. Okay, do you want to learn to control your power so you don't go around blowing up an entire city block when someone ticks you off?" Trunks asked with a smirk, "Although I know how much you'd like to do that."  
"Ha ha, very funny. So let me get this straight, you can fly and shoot energy at people too? This is considered a NORMAL thing????"  
"Well, yeah, considering the kind of people I hang around."   
"I don't think I like the sound of that..." Kitana groaned, "Oh well, show me what to do." She said grimacing.  
  
The next day after school, Trunks brought Kitana out to a big open meadow.   
"Okay, the first thing you're going to have to learn is how to fly." Trunks said matter of factly.  
"Whoa, wait a minute, you're SERIOUS about this?!?! People don't fly unless they are in a plane or something!" Kitana sputtered. Her jaw dropped as she watched Trunks start to float upwards. "No WAY! How the..." Trunks landed back on the ground next to her.  
"Ready for your first lesson?" Without waiting to hear Kitana's reply, he gently grabbed her around the waist and flew up about a hundred yards. Kitana looked down, gasped and tightened her grip on Trunks's arms. "Okay here we go!" With that, he let go of Kitana. She screamed and tried unsuccesfully to hang onto Trunks.   
"TRUNKS!!!!" Kitana screamed again as she plunged toward the ground. Just before she hit, Trunks caught her. She clung tightly to him and started ranting at him, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?! I could've become a little grease spot!!!! I HATE heights as it is, ESPECIALLY BEING DROPPED FROM THEM!!! Are you trying to kill me or something?!?!" After she finished yelling she struggled free from him and collapsed on the ground panting, heart racing.  
"It's okay, take it easy!! I caught you didn't I? I wasn't going to kill-"  
"IT SURE AS HECK LOOKED LIKE IT!!!"  
"Well how else do you expect to learn to fly?"  
"I don't know! Concentrating really, really hard or something!!! Falling the length of a football field isn't exactly what I'd call my ideal way for learning to fly!!!"  
"The idea is that you'll force yourself to fly to prevent yourself from falling. Concentrating while on the ground works sometimes, but when it DOES work, it takes about 70 years to do it. This on the other hand, teaches you in a couple of hours max." Trunks said as if it was the most perfectly normal thing in the world to do.  
"You can't be serious..."  
"Absolutely. I had to go through it when I was little. Except Dad wouldn't always remember to catch me... I'm at least catching you! Come on, ready for the next round?"  
"No, no, no, no... You don't understand. I have this SLIGHT phobia about jumping from or being DROPPED from 10 stories up in the air!! Sheesh!! I can barely jump of the 50 meter platform at the pool! And you expect me to be completely calm about this??? I DO want to live to see my 17th birthday you know!"  
"I don't expect you to be completely calm about it, no, but you DO want to learn don't you?" He tossed a clod of dirt at Kitana and leaped into the air when she tried to get back at him. Trunks grinned playfully as he danced around just out of Kitana's reach above her.  
"ACCCKK! Fine! I give up, I'll do it! If only so you can't taunt me like that!" She relented. Trunks laughed and landed to pick up Kitana. Before he did, she socked him on the shoulder. "And that's for not warning me before dropping me last time."   
  
The next 2 months passed fairly quickly. With the help of Goten, Trunks showed Kitana how to fly and fight. Pretty soon she was almost equal to Trunks when they sparred. Trunks found himself having to go Super Sayain more and more often to finally beat her. Kitana was a quick learner and kept pulling out new attacks that surprised even Vegeta when he was watching them spar once in a while. Without even realizing it, Kitana and Trunks grew closer and closer, and could only blush when Bulma mentioned it one day.  
"Hey Trunks, I'm so happy that you've finally settled down and gotten a girlfriend! It's about time! Goten's lady-killer antics must have finally rubbed off on you!" His mom said enthusiactically.  
"N-Nani???" Trunks said blinking. He looked over at Kitana who was having a similar reaction.  
"Oh, you know... You and Kitana? Oh there's no need to be so surprised, it's fairly obvious." Bulma said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
"I-It is?" Trunks stammered again. Both Kitana and Trunks's faces started turning crimson from blushing. Trunks couldn't keep from staring amazedly at his mother, while Kitana was just trying to figure out where to look besides at Trunks.  
"Awww... That's so sweet! You two are just kawaii! Go on you lovebirds, Goten was looking for you outside."  
"H-Hai, 'kaasan..." Trunks got up and looked blank-faced for a second.  
"The door is that way silly." Bulma said pointing to the door trying not to laugh.  
"R-Right." Trunks stammered as he and Kitana dashed off in the appropriate direction.  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen then.  
"Oh, hi Vegeta! Taking a break in your training? Did your stomach pry you out of the gravity room?" Bulma teased gently.  
"I thought I felt Trunks's ki in here. I need someone to spar with since your training robots are scrap metal once again, and he's slacking off in his training. Any more questions woman?" Vegeta said gruffly.  
"Oh, aren't we grumpy! Yeah Trunks was here two seconds ago with Kitana. I sent them off to find Goten since Goten said he needed to talk to Trunks." Bulma replied casually, then noticing Vegeta's scowl. "Oh stop it. Why do you dislike Kitana so much? I think it's sweet Trunks finally found a girlfriend. Besides, he IS training with her, so it's not like he never trains at all."  
"She's a pathetic human girl, and something about her just makes me pissed off. AND she's stopping Trunks from REAL training with someone stronger than him so he's getting soft and weak." With that, he stalked off to the gravity room while Bulma just shook her head.  
"Pathetic human girl, huh? Well, my mighty prince, what do you think you're married to?" Bulma mumbled to herself thoughtfully.  
  
A short, fish faced servant scuttled up to a creature sitting in front of a large screen displaying the planet Earth.   
"Master Chameo, the Abunai-jins have responded to your message requesting their service. Their leader awaits negotiations in cargo bay 3 by their ship." The fish servant bowed low as he spoke. With a casual wave of a scaly blue hand with sucker tipped fingers, the creature called Chameo dismissed the servant. Chameo gazed at the image of Earth on the screen with pupiless orange eyes. Slowly, an evil looking smirk spread across his humanoid face.  
"Ah yes, the lovely Earth, so perfect and innocent in the night. Soon, very soon, you will belong to me..."

Okay, I know this part was kinda short, it's still more of an intro to Kitana's character and bringing in the "big baddie" that most stories have to have, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! I'll try to get "Chapter 3: Deadly Menaces" up by tomorrow! As always, PLEASE let me know how you guys like this!!!

~Luana (kim@forefront-nw.com)


	3. Deadly Menaces

# A Forgotten History:

## Chapter 3: Deadly Menaces

#### _By Luana_

****Disclaimer: Ahh yes, the lovely legal dance every fanfic writer must do. I don't own any of the Dragonball characters in my story, so please don't sue me for this. I'm a broke teenager who spends what little free time I have being devoted to DBZ and Trunks-chan. If you sue me you won't be able to get much since I'm too impatient to save up my allowance and run out to spend it on DBZ and Pokemon stuff as soon as possible (and dang proud of it too!). I am not doing this fanfic for money, it's because I'm obsessed with DBZ and wanted to write down some stories I've thought up. Okay, now that the boring stuff is done with, on with the real story!!****

"Ugh... I HATE going downtown! It's so crowded!" Kitana grumbled to Trunks as they walked down mainstreet. "Tell me again why I got dragged into this?"  
"Mom said she needed me to pick up some stuff for her from store, and since I hate coming down here too I dragged you along because misery loves company." Trunks grinned evilly.  
"You tricked me! If I had known it would be so busy down here I would have laughed and told you to have fun on your own! I hold you personally responsible for any permanent damage I cause to people down here for being so damn SLOW!" She bantered back, cheerfully complaining.  
"Aren't you done yet? I swear, you take the cake for biggest complainer!" Trunks mocked when Kitana paused to take a breath.  
"Nope, of course not. I have to complain. It's my nature. Besides, it's my JOB to complain because it bugs you! If I didn't bug you, think how would boring your life would be!" She replied smugly.  
"It would be peaceful, that's what it would be." Trunks dodged as Kitana tried to swat his arm.  
"Phooey!! You're no fun!" Kitana pretended to pout. "Hmm... all this hard work is making me hungry."  
"What's hard work? Complaining?"  
"You bet. Oh and by the way, you're paying." Trunks groaned and they set off to find a place to eat. They finally stopped at a nearby deli and were about to order when Yajirobe walked in. Trunks grimaced upon seeing the fat, cowardly fighter and hurriedly dragged Kitana out of the deli before Yajirobe noticed them.  
"Hey, what was that for??? I thought we were going to eat!" Kitana said indignantly.  
"Didn't I tell you about Yajirobe???" Kitana shook her head, "He has the biggest appetite and is disgusting when he eats! People almost have to wear raincoats when he's eating! On top of that, he's the most annoying person I've ever met who will talk your ear off in a second!!! Also, Yajirobe is well known for being a coward. If you want him to do anything remotely dangerous you have to threaten him with his life or no food!" Trunks said exasperatedly, "Come on, there's gotta be another deli place around here somewhere."  
  
Back inside the deli shop Yajirobe was busily gobbling down his pile of sandwiches, while people nearby were making disgusted faces and trying to move as far away from him as the room permitted. Yajirobe was well into his third helping when two tall strange looking creatures walked in. All of the people still left in the deli screamed and ran out the door. The creatures had jet black, slimy skin. Their eyes were blood red, and the taller of the two had a long scar running across his left eye. Along their forearms and necks there were silver fin-type blades that glittered in the light. Crimson stripes covered their necks, arms, and tails. The aliens looked around with their snake-like heads and seeing Yajirobe, started to close in on the table. Yajirobe continued eating, completely oblivious to the newcomers.   
"Hey, you! Fat boy! Where can we find this planet's protectors?" The taller of the two aliens demanded. Yajirobe still didn't look up from his food. "Chubby! I'm talking to you!" The alien said and slashed the heaping plate of food in front of Yajirobe with his sharp, sickle-shaped tail blade. Finally, Yajirobe noticed the aliens. He yelped and threw the salt shaker in his hand at them in surprise. The flying salt landed on the shorter alien's hand and sizzled through part of one of his fingers (like salt does to slugs). The alien cried out in pain and quickly backed up.  
"Ha HA!!! Don't like salt do you?" Yajirobe cried out triumphantly and whipped out a LARGE salt shaker from behind his back. "HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Take this, you ugly slimeballs! This'll teach you for destroying my lunch!" He screamed as he started chasing the aliens out the door with the salt shaker.   
  
Trunks and Kitana were still trying to find someplace to eat when they heard Yajirobe screaming maniacally down the street behind them. They turned to see what was going on and saw Yajirobe chasing two tall, dangerous looking aliens down the street with a giant salt shaker. They both stood there blinking and sweatdropped.  
"I thought you said this guy was a coward. He looks more like an idiot with a death wish right now..." Kitana said, still blinking.  
"Once in a great while he gets a brave spurt." Trunks mumbled. About halfway down the street, Yajirobe ran out of salt. He looked down at the now empty salt shaker in his hands and gulped. The aliens stopped running and turned, smirking evily.  
"Heh heh heh, um, sorry 'bout that guys, you know I was just playing with ya... Really, an honest mistake! Let's just forget about that and go on our merry little ways!" He stammered nervously, turning to run back the way he had come. The aliens snarled and sent an energy blast at Yajirobe. After the smoke cleared, a blackened, smoking Yajirobe was still standing. He chuckled with an insane half smile on his face before passing out. The two aliens just laughed at Yajirobe's unconscious form on the ground. Trunks growled as he walked over with a seething calmness.  
"Just who the hell are you two, and what's your deal with Yajirobe?" He asked in a dangerously smooth voice.  
"Hmmm, maybe this one will be of more use Nataas." The shorter alien said, still smirking, to his companion.  
"I think you may be right, Damon." The alien called Nataas replied, his blood red eyes gleaming, "Kid, where are the protectors of this planet?"  
"What's it to you?" Kitana snapped beside Trunks.  
"We're Abunai-jins, a race of professional assassinators, and we've been hired to take down the local resistance here to open this planet up for conquest. Now then, where are this planets protectors? And don't try lying, we already know some of their names. I believe they were Goku, Vegeta, and a couple of other Saiyan half-breed weaklings."  
"Saiyan half-breed WEAKLINGS?!?" Trunks yelled, finally losing his temper at the insult.  
"Ho ho! I think we hit a nerve there! Now tell me, how would a simple earthling like you know about Saiyans? Unless" Nataas reached behind Trunks faster than either Trunks or Kitana could see and grabbed Trunks's tail out from underneath his shirt, yanking hard. Trunks tried not to show the pain he was suffering from having his sensitive tail handled that way. He fired off a ki blast into Nataas's stomach to force the Abunai-jin to release him. Nataas chuckled and shrugged off the blast as he watched Trunks jump back.  
"Kitana, get out of here! Go get help!" Trunks called over his shoulder as he powered up.  
"Oh, yeah right! Like I'm going to let you have all the fun!" She replied stubbornly, showing no intention to leave.  
"No! This isn't your fight!"  
"Hello! I live on Earth too! That makes it my fight! Anyone capable of fighting should be able to defend his/hers home." Before Kitana could say more, Trunks zipped over and gave her a quick, sharp blow to her head. "No fair" Kitana sputtered as she sunk into the comfortable blackness.  
"You're not strong enough for this fight yet." Trunks said softly to Kitana's unconscious form. He turned to face the Abunai-jins, "If you think that 'Saiyan HALF-BREEDS' are no big deal, you're about to realize your mistake." Trunks flared into Super Saiyan and attacked the aliens head-on. After landing a couple of fast punches, Trunks flew off, taunting Nataas and Damon to take the fight away from where Kitana lay.  
Damon shot off a rapid fire of small energy beams to slow down Trunks's weaving acrobatics in the air. Most of them missed, screaming off into the nearby buildings. The blasts that did hit, Trunks batted off like flies. Very shortly, the area around the battle was a mass of crumbled ruins of buildings. Trunks growled when he noticed that not all the people managed to make it out alive. He berated himself for not getting the Abunai-jins into a place where no innocent people could get hurt. He would just make sure they got wished back to life with the Dragonballs later. Right now he had to focus on more important things, like assuring he was even alive to make the wish in the first place. Rather than continue running and causing the Abunai-jins to destroy even more buildings, Trunks turned to face the two black, slimy skinned creatures.  
Kitana woke suddenly, feeling the earth shake with an explosion from the not too distant battle.   
"Trunks no baka!" She yelled to no one, "Chikusho, how long have I been out? Looks like quite a while from what's happened to all the buildings. Normally it takes at least half an hour to cause THIS much damage in the sparring matches Trunks and I had during training sessions." Kitana swore under her breath and dusted herself off as she got to her feet. She then took off through the rubble to help in the fight. Near the edge of the clearing in the ruins, Kitana slowed her pace and peeked around the corner of what was left of an office doorway and looked out at the battle scene ahead. The doorway fell in under the slight pressure, and Kitana screamed in surprise and disgust when half of a corpse fell on Kitana's shoulder.   
Trunks spun around at hearing Kitana's scream leaving his back exposed. Nataas laughed and jammed a fistful of energy straight through Trunks's back, leaving a gaping hole. Trunks coughed up blood twice then blacked out as Damon flew in and delivered a final blow to Trunk's head with his elbow. Nataas removed his fist and Trunks started to fall slow at first, then faster and faster toward the crumbled cement.  
"NOOOO!!! Trunks!!!!" Kitana screamed and ran to catch Trunks. "No, no, no, no..." She moaned cradling his head like a baby. She sat there, shocked and transfixed, unable to move with tears streaming down her face.  
"Well that takes care of him, now all that's left is that weakling girl." Nataas chuckled to his friend.  
"Yep, easy job now that the SSJ brat is finished. Aww, what's wrong girly? Did we just kill your boyfriend?" the Damon taunted laughing evilly. Kitana felt Trunks sigh, then suddenly go limp, and screamed again.

Okay, cruel place to leave it off at I know, but I HAVE to have a good cliff hanger once in a while, right? Wait a minute, what have I done??? I think I just killed off my absolute favorite DBZ character!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Noooooo!!! Trunks-chan! What's going to happen? Lemme know what you think of the story so far! As long as I know people still like it, then I'll keep posting new chapters (after all, if no one likes the story why keep torturing them, right?). Hmmm, is this blackmail? ::thinks:: Naaaahhh! ^_~   
~ Luana (kim@forefront-nw.com)


	4. An Unknown Past

# A Forgotten History:

## Chapter 4: Unknown Past Revealed

#### _By Luana_

****Disclaimer:** Ahh yes, the lovely legal dance every fanfic writer must do. I don't own any of the Dragonball characters in my story, so please don't sue me for this. I'm a broke teenager who spends what little free time I have being devoted to DBZ and Trunks-chan. If you sue me you won't be able to get much since I'm too impatient to save up my allowance and run out to spend it on DBZ and Pokemon stuff as soon as possible (and dang proud of it too!). I am not doing this fanfic for money, it's because I'm obsessed with DBZ and wanted to write down some stories I've thought up. Okay, now that the boring stuff is done with, on with the real story!!**

**REVIEW: Okay here's what happened when we left off last time -**

Trunks spun around at hearing Kitana's scream leaving his back exposed. Nataas laughed and jammed a fistful of energy straight through Trunks's back, leaving a gaping hole. Trunks coughed up blood twice then blacked out as Damon flew in and delivered a final blow to Trunk's head with his elbow. Nataas removed his fist and Trunks started to fall slow at first, then faster and faster toward the crumbled cement.  
"NOOOO!!! Trunks!!!!" Kitana screamed and ran to catch Trunks. "No, no, no, no..." She moaned cradling his head like a baby. She sat there, shocked and transfixed, unable to move with tears streaming down her face.  
"Well that takes care of him, now all that's left is that weakling girl." Nataas chuckled to his friend.  
"Yep, easy job now that the SSJ brat is finished. Aww, what's wrong girly? Did we just kill your boyfriend?" the Damon taunted laughing evily. Kitana felt Trunks sigh, then suddenly go limp. Kitana screamed again.

**And now, the continuation... (I know you guys have been waiting for this part!)**

"NO!! Trunks hang on!!!" But she knew it was already too late. The shock and greif started to turn to rage, bubbling higher and higher inside her. She powered up without even realizing it, and a growl raised in her throat. Kitana threw back her head and screamed. Mid-scream, it turned into more like that of a wildcat's screech. Silver fire around her flared up. Her eyes, usually blue-green or gray, depending on her mood, now shone a briliant light blue and narrowed. Kitana's pupils turned to slits and she howled defiance again at the two Abunai-jins in the sky. Her hair glowed and suddenly changed from brown to silver with blue and purple highlights. From underneath her loose shirt, she pulled out a slivery cat-like tail. From her back, two shimmering, gossamer butterfly wings appeared and carefully unfolded. With one final wildcat howl, her transformation was complete.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were sparring in the Gravity Training room when they felt someone's ki start to fade.  
"What the...?" Goku said pausing after landing a particularly harsh punch to Vegeta's middle.  
"That's Trunk's ki!" Vegeta said dislodging himself from the wall, "Great, what trouble has that brat gotten himself into now?!" He didn't bother complaining as Goku grabbed him by the shoulder and teleported them to the battle scene. One glance at the to aliens hovering in the air and Trunks's lifeless form on the ground was enough for Vegeta.  
"Kuso!" He sputtered as he flared into SSJ2.  
"No, wait Vegeta! Look!" Goku shouted pointing to Kitana. Vegeta froze with fascination as he watched Kitana transform. There was something familiar about it... Something he couldn't quite put his finger on... When Kitana finished her change, she glared viciously at Vegeta and Goku before diverting her attention back to the two Abunai-jins. She howled and lept up to attack, tail lashing dangerously. As Vegeta listened to Kitana's primal wildcat scream, he suddenly realized why her transformation seemed so familiar...  
  
*FLASH!*  
"Now my Prince, watch carefully as our ancestors finally rid the universe of the Craeyans permanently. That is why we no longer have to deal with those dumb-witted, inferior halves of our old Zion race."  
*FLASH*  
  
Until now, Vegeta had only seen movies and pictures of the Craeyans who were supposedly exterminated by the legendary SSJ. He growled under his breath. Chikusho, his brat's girlfriend was a Craeyan, and a Super Craeyan at that.  
When Kitana went back to concentrating on the two aliens in the sky, Goku flew down to Trunks's limp and bloodied form. Without bothering to check if the boy was even alive anymore, he shoved a Senzu bean down Trunks's throat. Goku then quickly picked up Trunks and flew back up to Vegeta to avoid being hit by any stray energy blasts.  
Kitana leapt up to face the two Abunai-jins. Her wings flashed as she blurred out and reappeared behind Nataas.  
"SHIINE KISAMA!!!!!" She howled and landed a kick to his back. Nataas was sent flying into and through the nearest building in one motion. Damon growled and launched a crackling energy ball at Kitana. Her aura flared up and dissipated the attack and engaged Damon in a flurry of punches at kicks as he struggled to defend. He slashed back at Kitana with his fore arm blades, and managed to leave a shallow cut on Kitana's shoulder. Kitana growled and swiftly dodged as Damon tried to sink his tail blade into her stomach. Nataas picked himself out of the dirt and started powering up an attack. His left arm started glowing and sparks of lightning ran along it. Slowly, he raised his arm and started to take aim. Damon smirked as he realized what his partner was doing and blurred out and instant before Nataas finished charging up.  
"Lightning SNIPER!" Nataas screamed and let lose an immense black beam of energy with yellow lightning running through and around it. Kitana's eyes grew wide as she saw the beam coming towards her. Fixated, she watched knowing that she should get out of the way, but was unable to get her body to move. She felt like a deer caught in a truck's headlights. It was so bright... Everything was going in slow motion.  
"Baka, MOVE!!!" Vegeta yelled, but it had no effect on Kitana. The beam hit straight on in a giant explosion that leveled was left of half a mile radius worth of the city. Goku, carrying Trunks, and Vegeta were all thrown back a couple hundred yards by the blast. "Kuso!" Vegeta swore as his regained his composure. The dust started to clear revealing Kitana, still hovering in the air wings wrapped tightly around her entire body. She shakily peeked out from behind her crossed forearms as she unwrapped her wings and shook out the dust in them. Nataas stood a safe distance away, gaping mouth. He growled and then both Nataas and Damon attacked together with more series of kicks, punches, and blade slashes. After blocking the worst of the Abunai-jins' attacks, Kitana pulled herself away from them and sent off a barrage of miniature energy disks. Chuckling, Nataas and Damon prepared to block them, and yelped in surprise when the disks tore through their defenses and buried themselves into the Abunai-jins' bodies.  
"What the..." Nataas said and cried out in pain as he watched several glowing bumps form on his skin and start to move up his arms and legs. He heard Damon let out an ear splitting scream behind him. Nataas whirled around just in time to see the moving bumps on Damon suddenly explode, leaving a torn and bleeding Damon behind. Not wanting to end up like Damon, Nataas powered up and forced the energy disks out of his body just in time before they exploded. Kitana blurred out, and reappeared next to Damon. He looked up to find her shoving a power ball right in his face.   
"Kuso!" Damon managed to gasp before being blown into many shreds.  
"Now it's just you and me slime ball." Kitana growled, "You're going to pay for what you did to Trunks..." Nataas sent an energy blast at Kitana and then came in behind her with his tail blade while she was busy dodging his blast. Kitana couldn't dodge in time and howled in pain when the blade dug itself into her back between her wings. Before she could turn and retaliate, Nataas grabbed her tail and swung her into the ground. He started to stomp on the deep slash in her back, but Kitana flipped up, grabbed his foot and slammed him into the dirt as she sprang up and out of the way. Nataas got up quicker than she expected and was caught off guard as he grabbed her head with his tail and dragged her across the ground, leaving a trench. After being dragged for a couple yards Kitana used her own tail to grab Nataas and slam him down in the dirt. She bit hard on his tail and pushed him away with a kick to his stomach when he loosened his grip. Before she freed herself, Nataas managed to nick her on the head with his tail blade. Kitana swore as she felt the cut bleed profusely, dripping down to hinder her vision. She flew up in the air and started to prepare an energy blast.   
Kitana wavered in midair, as she started to feel faint from the loss of blood. Seeing the momentary weakness, Nataas zipped above Kitana and landed a devastating elbow blow to her head, sending her flying at the ground. The angle that she hit at caused her body to twist at a strange angle. Even Vegeta and Goku heard the sickening *SNAP* of her left leg when it caught the ground hard. Kitana screamed and tried not to black out. The fall also wrenched her spine, forcing her to use her shredded wings for support when she tried to get up. Her attempt to rise failed as Nataas landed another kick to her already cut and twisted back.  
"No, I can't lose... I've got to fight, that dirty kisama killed Trunks... he's got to pay... " She heard herself say through the mass of pain. She was vaguely aware of Nataas digging his blades into her back and shoulders. Kitana remembered the look on Trunks's face when Nataas... "NOOOO!!!!" She powered up in a ball of energy, sending Nataas flying backward. Her wings were streaked with blood and glittered as she used what was left of her wings to pull herself to her feet. All Kitana saw was red. She gathered the last traces of strength and started to charge an attack. Nataas pulled in energy above his head with his arms and fired off a huge ki blast. Kitana howled as she fired her own blast. "Ka... me... ha... me...HA!!!!!" The two attacks met in the middle and paused for a second, and then Nataas's blast was forced back towards him. Nataas's good eye grew wide and then screamed as the blast hit.  
"ChikuSHO!!!!!" Vegeta and Goku heard Nataas's mortal cry through the explosion. Kitana gasped, coughed up blood, and collapsed in the dirt, completely drained of her energy.  
Goku quickly flew down to Kitana after she collapsed. Gently setting down Trunks's body, he fed Kitana a Senzu bean.   
"Oh man, major headache" She groaned as she got up, "Thank goodness for those Senzus. I don't even want to know how much I'd be hurting after that." Then she caught sight of Trunks and gasped. Tears started streaming down her face and she buried her head in her hands. Vegeta landed behind her and snarled.  
"I should've known it. You weaklings still haven't been wiped out. It looks like I'LL have to clean up you Craeyan trash myself." He raised his hand and prepared to fire a ki blast at Kitana. Either she didn't notice Vegeta, or didn't care, but Kitana didn't even try to stop him.  
"Vegeta, wait! What do you think you're doing? And what are you talking about? Besides, you'll hit Trunks if you do that." Goku stepped in between Vegeta and Kitana.   
"Why does it matter if I hit Trunks? He's dead already, isn't he?"  
"I'm not sure, I gave him a Senzu even though he looked dead, but his injuries healed anyway Do Senzu work on dead people? Eeew, that's a gross thought!" Goku shuddered at the image of dead people getting up and walking around like zombies.   
"How should I know??? I never have liked those pathetic things, it's humiliating to think that I have to depend on stupid little beans to recover from minor injuries!" Vegeta said haughtily, then looked down at Kitana who was still softly crying while in shock, "Oh, stop your bawling you Craeyan weakling!"  
"Vegeta! What exactly are you talking about? Why do you hate these Craeyans, or whatever they are, so much?" Goku asked in confusion.  
"Long story, just NEVER MIND. A soft hearted idiot as dense as you wouldn't understand." Vegeta snapped.  
"What's wrong with being soft hearted?" Goku asked with his usual innocence.  
"FORGET IT!!!!!" Goku took the hint.  
"Vegeta? Why does your eyebrow always twitch like that?" Vegeta sweatdropped, then growled.  
Unable to think of anything to say, he leaned down and checked Trunks's pulse. It was there, faint but steady. Despite himself, Vegeta mentally sighed in relief, "He's still alive. But why won't he wake up?" Goku shrugged and turned his attention to Kitana. While Vegeta stood of to the side being aloof, Goku calmed down Kitana, who was still in Super Craeyan form. Meanwhile, Goten, Gohan and Krillin had arrived one by one in response to feeling the high fluctuation of power signatures during the fight. Goten ran over to Trunks's side and started a rapid fire of questions about what happened. Although Goten was oblivious to Kitana's change in appearance, Gohan and Krillin were not.   
"Umm Dad? Who is that?" Gohan asked Goku quietly, "And what happened to Trunks? Is he alright?"  
"Oi! One at a time!" Goku exclaimed at being interrogated by both his sons at once.   
"Look!" Goten exclaimed as Trunks started to stir. A soft groan escaped Trunks's lips as he groggily sat up shaking his head.  
"Ugh, what hap-" He was abruptly cut off by an exuberant hug from Kitana.  
"Trunks!!! You're alright!!!" She managed to gasp through tears of joy.  
"Kit-Kitana? What the" He stammered in confusion.  
"Okay, let's go to Capsule Corp and have everything explained there. VEGETA has something he needs to tell us." Goku shot a look at Vegeta. The Sayain prince snarled and said no more.  
  
Once at Capsule Corp, Trunks was filled on what had happened and Vegeta prepared (with much proddding) to reveal what he knew of the Craeyans.  
"The Craeyans and our race go back a long ways, we used to be one species called the Zions who lived on their homeworld, Umika. The Zions were in many ways similar to humans in that they had a diversity of people. Some were pathetic peace lovers and nature freaks, others were mechanical engineers, and even others were soldiers who lived to fight. The main difference of course was that even the pacifists were much stronger than any normal human could hope to be," Vegeta added haughtily. Krillin looked like he was going to argue the insult, but remembering how easily he'd get creamed decided against it at the last moment. A flicker of disappointment flashed across Vegeta's face when no one took him up on his challenge, but he shrugged his shoulders and continued with his story. "Over time, the soldier group started to revolt against the pacifist majority. They were tired of the government who was constantly trying to solve galactic problems through diplomatic ways instead of militaristic. Soldiers despised the rest of the Craeyan population even more for going along with being the universal mediators. So they started to train hard and create 'accidents' that almost killed hundreds. When they started an outright rebellion, the government retaliated and created their own army. The pacifist majority tried to avoid a head on confrontation, but failed. They realized that their goody-two-shoe act wasn't going to work so they fought to defend their values against the soldiers who wanted to fight for the sake of fighting. Once they actually fought in earnest, the Craeyans repressed the soldier rebellion quite quickly. The civil war only lasted 2 years and the soldiers were banished to a desolate planet on the other side of the galaxy where it was hoped that they would do no more harm.  
"However, the soldiers flourished on their new planet and named it Vegeta, after their King, and denounced all ties with the Craeyans. They became a new species, the Saiyans, and traveled around the galaxy conquering and destroying planets to become stronger so they could go back and take revenge on their half-witted, weak minded former race. After two centuries of banishment, the Sayains came back to Umika and attacked. The Craeyans hardly recognized their long banished cousins because over time, the two species had become remarkably different. Craeyans were known for their graceful, silver cat-like tails, and tranformed into giant leopards when looking at the full moon. Saiyans on the other hand, had brown monkey tails and turned into giant apes when the moon was full. This time, the fight was more evenly matched, although the Craeyans seemed to have the upper hand. Sayains had the superior battle tactics and strength, but the Craeyans had advanced weaponry and although peave lovers, fiercely defended what they believed in and valued. You would have fit in well with them Kakarrot," Vegeta sneered. "After about 20 years of feuding, the Craeyans managed to gain an advantage. Their forces were so dedicated to defending their pathetic cause that they acheived a level unheard of to the Saiyans, Super Craeyan. At first there were only a handful of these Super Craeyans, but as time went on, more and more Craeyan soldiers acheived that level as well.   
"The Saiyans were rapidly losing the war. Then finally a Sayain managed to push into the Saiyan equivalent form, Super Saiyan. On top of that, Sayain spies managed to steal blueprints for the advanced weapons being planned by an alien race that had far superior technology compared to the Craeyans. Between the new weapons and the Legendary Super Saiyan, the Sayains gained the upper hand. The Craeyans stubbornly refused to lose and kept fighting, focusing their main attacks on trying to destroy the Legendary Super Sayain. Unfortunately, the Super Saiyan made the mistake of trying to keep his Super Sayain form while in Oozaru form and was too primitive to control his awesome power. He went on a rampage using the weapons the Saiyans had made from their stolen blueprints as well as his own power, and destroyed the planet, the Craeyans, and himself. Several Craeyans tried to flee their planet as it exploded, but the Saiyan fleet destroyed the escape pods. A few escaped, but the Saiyans hunted the last of the Craeyan race across the universe into extinction... Or so we thought. Turns out we missed one." He glared at Kitana.  
As Vegeta finished his telling of what he knew about the Craeyan's history, a strange, teen-age girl and boy seemed to appear out of nowhere behind the group.  
"So a mighty, Saiyan prince finally acknowledges his blood ties with us." The girl said smirking, "It's about time." Her blue eyes flashed as she tossed her short jet black unruly hair over her shoulder.  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta snapped, then snarled as he saw her silvery cat tail flicking behind her, "So another one of you pacifist pests."  
"Yep, and I know how much you love us. Hey sis! I knew you were on this planet somewhere!" She exclaimed brightly to Kitana before turning to her companion, "See Aronan? I told ya she'd be able to handle herself." The girl said to the tall, muscular boy next to her.  
"S-sis???" Kitana sputtered, confused.

Okay, all you people with the flaming torches can now put those away!! I didn't kill Trunks-chan (I would kill myself if I killed him!)! So how horrible was the fight scene? I tried to make this chapter longer than the others have been. I apologize in advance because chapter 5 might take a little while to get out since I'm still in the process of writing it and it's not going as fast as I'd like it to. PLEASE let me know how you liked this chapter!

~Luana (kim@forefront-nw.com)


End file.
